


Enchanted

by howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fem!SoMa, Oneshot, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStoryteller/pseuds/howlingmoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a stray mermaid falls under a human's spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anon on tumblr: "Mermaid AU, fem!soma"  
> Actually based on an AU of an original novel I was working on.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--

 

Somehow, you were drawn in by her spell.

She's beautiful in the moonlight, painted with silver and shadows and grace, and you can't look away. Your kind is the one that lures men to their deaths, but she's the one that enchanted you instead.

You want her, you want her, _you want her._

Her father is the captain of his own ship, his hair red like blood and sin, so she spends most of her time near the shore or in the water itself. You found her as they sailed in foreign trading routes, barely evading the waters of your kin, but it was too late. You had seen them. You had seen _her_ , and though mermaids usually mate with men in order to continue the species, she has drawn you in.

You almost don't want to kill her.

She leans on the railing of the ship, staring at the stars above, and you gaze at her instead. You are sure that she'll feel soft beneath you,ash blond eyelashes fluttering softly, pink lips parted invitingly as she tries to draw in air. She'll taste like peaches from the land even as the salty taste of the sea enters her mouth, her lungs, her soul.

There is a soft gasp from above you, and you panic. She's noticed you, you think, and you meet her eyes, green like the lands above, just as you prepare to dive.

"Wait," she says, and it's the softest murmur in the world.

You can't help but stop, white hair swimming around you. She seems to notice that, like all the other sea creatures, you do not wear human clothing. Her eyes are glued to your breasts for a few moments before she snaps herself out of it, a flush rising on her cheeks and neck. You can smell her lust in the air, faint but still there; though you know it's the allure of your kind, you can't help but feel pleased.

She calls again for you, though it's not as if you were going anywhere. You are as trapped by her spell as she is by yours, a fascination that transcends your instincts. "My name is Maka," she says. "Do you have a name?"

In the Mediterranean waters they called you Alma, the devourer of souls, but you've never really had a name. "Soul," you say. "You may call me Soul."

Soul Eater. It's strangely fitting, but you don't want to think about it just now. You want to be with her just a bit longer, tucking the melodic tones of her voice deep within you.

Maka does not seem afraid. You've seen her reading; she's a scholar, she should know exactly what mermaids like you do to humans. Yet, she doesn't move away as you swim just a bit closer, your powerful tail cutting through the water behind you. In fact, she almost seems to lean over the railing a bit more.

She seems fascinated. Her eyes twinkle in the silver light, and your breath comes out faster. You shouldn't be doing this. You need to dive and swim away and never come back, but you can't bring yourself to do it.

 _You want her_.

"You're beautiful," she breathes out. You almost laugh. You haven't heard of a single mermaid that isn't beautiful in some manner, though you're hardly what most people would go for. Your serrated teeth aren't exactly the most attractive feature. "I've heard that a kiss from a mermaid protects you from drowning."

"It's a lie, as far as I know," you say. You can't lie to her. _You want her, you want her._ Your tail swishes underneath you, a heady rhythm that has the beautiful human hypnotized. "You can test that theory if you want, though. Come swim with me."

"So you can drown me?" she laughs, but she's already removing her dress. It pools around her small feet, and her skin comes into view. You need to gulp in more air, and desperately wish you can maintain your composure a little while longer.

Her legs slip purposefully over the railing, the smallest scrap of fabric shielding their middle form view. She slides into the water beside you, and your tail caresses her. She shivers, but you can almost taste the heat pooling in her lower belly.

She wants you.

The tips of her breasts brush against yours pleasantly, pebbled in the cold water. Your lips travel her neck, soft like you imagined, and she gasps as the tips of your teeth graze it. Her thighs squeeze together tightly, and you _know._

She wants you, she wants you, _she wants you_.

She kisses you just like you expected her to - it's warm and sweet-tasting and fierce, lips bruising each other as you try to get as close together as possible. Your hand explores down her body, making her gasp out more of those little moans and sighs that make your head spin.

_You want her, she wants you._

Nothing can stop you now, but you don't think she wants you to, anyway.

She holds onto you as you pull her down, lips still moving feverishly against hers as the sea closes above your heads. Her breasts are soft and supple and her hair is a cloud of gold and she tastes so, _so good_ and you can never let go of her.

And you drag her deep, deep under, where your souls will never be apart, and know you will always be together.


End file.
